


Nor Underneath nor Above.

by Pidgeon_Widgeon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Assorted Jedi council members, But they aren’t important, Everyone Needs A Hug, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Gen, How Do I Tag, Its not time travel, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Per se, Sad Anakin Skywalker, This is gonna be sad af, just warning you, oh whoops I made myself sad, or like the Jedi during order 66, starts in Mortis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeon_Widgeon/pseuds/Pidgeon_Widgeon
Summary: On Mortis, the Son realizes there is still too much of a chance for Anakin to make the right choice in the future when it comes to the fate of the galaxy.So he does something about it for once.(Or; the one where I make Anakin face himself. Himself meaning Darth Vader, or course.)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay the plot bunnies developed and now they’re a story look at that. 
> 
> YES THIS SAD IM WARNING YOU IN ADVANCE. Well actually the first chapter should be okay but be warned future chapters will get sadder as it goes on. 
> 
> I usually focus my pain on Obi-Wan but I think he suffered enough post ROTS honestly and so I’m going to Angst Anakin instead! (Well it’s still Obi Whump somehow but I couldn’t bring myself to hurt him any more for the scenes I wanted in this.) 
> 
> Comments, critiques, and even just friendly chats are welcome! (I am bored out of my skull I would welcome just chatting with some fellow Star Wars fans)

Anakin Skywalker is falling. But also floating. He’s not sure. He can’t see anything. 

Some part of his brain realizes that there should be something else that’s come from that realization but he can’t get there right now. 

The force is swelling drastically, and the unifying force is everywhere. Anakin doesn’t like it. He’s always enjoyed the living force. The unifying force has never been good to him. It sent him his visions. And that always means nothing good is coming. 

Wait….. why is the living force drifting away so fast? No, wait, he wants to go back. To Ahsoka, Padme, and Obi-Wan. Wait, where are they? He should be able to feel their presence. He should be able to feel any presence. 

Why can’t he feel any presences in the force? Everything is just so…. Everywhere. 

He doesn’t know when he moves, but suddenly he’s not moving through this void anymore. He can’t feel anything beneath him, but knows he’s laying down against something. 

Then all of a sudden he can feel something. Grass. Underneath him. Anakin can finally begin to start seeing again. A blue sky, puffy white clouds. 

He doesn’t want to get up yet. It’s nice and warm here. He wants to roll over in the warm grass and get some sleep for once. It’s hard to get a ton when you’re in a war, after all. But then a blurry face leaned over him. 

It was someone familiar, but Anakin couldn’t find it within himself to care. Until the figure spoke. 

“It’s been a long time, Anakin.” 

Anakin sat bolt upright, and rubbed his eyes because that couldn’t be right. He knew this man’s voice. The voice continued on the background. 

“I’m happy to see you again, though it is truly unfortunate that it is under these circumstances.” 

Anakin finally expelled the grit in his eyeballs and stared up into the face of one Qui-Gon Jinn. 

“H-how…. how the… what the…….?” Anakin could only splutter. How could this dead man be before him? 

“Ah, yes, I suppose it could be a bit of a shock. At least you’ve got me. When I appeared, nobody was around to show me around.” 

Show him around where? 

Qui-Gon looked down at him, clearly noting that the younger Jedi was confused beyond belief. 

“Ah, well, then. Anakin, welcome to the afterlife.” 

Anakin, who had just begun to get up, promptly toppled back to the ground again. “WHAT? The afterlife? Am I dead? What’s going on? Why are you here?” 

Qui- Gon reached down and pulled him to his feet. “I’ll start with your last question. It’s the easiest to answer. After my…. death, to put it lightly, I appeared here. It is an echo of our world, and we are, for lack of a better word, ghosts.” 

Anakin paused, seemingly absorbing this. “I don’t really want to know why that’s a less complicated answer than whether or not I’m dead.” 

“That would be because I’m not entirely sure. Come.” He closed his eyes, and very suddenly Anakin was shocked to find himself in a dark landscape surrounded by rocks, and a circular hole in the ground with a red glow emanating from it sat nearby. 

Qui-Gon observed his reaction. “What is the last thing you remember, Ani?” 

Anakin thought hard. Then, mentales images flew through his brain. “Mortis! This is Mortis! Obi-Wan! And Ahsoka! Is this the real world? What’s going on?” 

Qui-Gon put hands on his shoulders. “Young one, I have been here for years, watching over all of you. The living cannot see us, or at least me. And don’t you worry, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are fine.” Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. 

Now, Qui-Gon looked… uncomfortable. “The son just tried to show you your future. I’m not exactly sure what happened. But it split your soul in two. Your destiny had two paths, balanced off of a single choice that will occur sometime in the future. He…. seems to have eliminated the version of you that made the less desirable option for his motives.” 

Anakin furrowed a brow, a bad feeling bubbling in his chest. 

And then they were in the bottom of the lava pit, of the rock platform in the center. The son stood there, and in front of him…… 

Anakin gasped. “That’s me.” 

Qui-Gon nodded solemnly. Anakin rounded himself. And his eyes widened. 

Because the ones staring back were red. 

“Oh no….”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mortis, an appearance from Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, and Anakin has a friendly chit-chat with the father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it a good idea to create several new works right before finals? No. 
> 
> Did I do it anyway? Yes. 
> 
> Do I severely regret it? Yes. 
> 
> Am I currently ignoring the fact that I have three projects to complete in 3 days and have done none of them and currently have a D in English? Yes. 
> 
> Do I normally have a D in English? No. 
> 
> Is my current failure at all things school related due to the fact that I discovered ao3 this year? Yep. 
> 
> Oh Yeah! Also there are quotes from the clone wars show! And there will be from both ROTS and ANH later on! I’m basically just writing canon but with Anakin watching from space heaven with Qui-Gon! 
> 
> I hope someone like this idea besides me 😂 but yeah. Enjoy!

“I’m a _Sith?!?”_

“There’s a difference between Sith and Fallen, Anakin.” 

“That is literally the _least_ important part of what’s going on here. What could I do? What if I terrorize the galaxy? What if-“ 

“Anakin calm down, it’s alright.” Qui-Gon placated, putting large hands on Anakin’s shoulders. “Don’t you remember? These beings have brought people back from the dark before. The daughter saved Ahsoka, correct?” 

“Yes, but…. Wait, did Ahsoka come here too? She didn’t mention it!” 

“No, she didn’t. Whatever this is…. she didn’t come here. I’m not sure how you came to be here, but maybe if the Father fixes you, you can go back.” Qui-Gon looked around, both of them completely ignoring whatever was going on next to them with the Son and the other Anakin. 

Anakin wanted, _needed_ , for that to happen, so he could fix this, and prevent himself from causing any damage. 

“Stay here.” The son hissed, drawing their attention back to the scene. “Your little friend comes this way. Distract him.” 

Anakin’s heart stills. Him. _Obi-Wan_. The son draws back into the shadows, and turns directly towards the real Anakin and Qui-Gon, and _grins._

_He can see us._ From the look on Qui-Gon’s face, he didn’t know that either. 

The sound of a speeder reaches their ears, and Obi-Wan is there, bringing a speeder to a stop on the platform. The dark Anakin is right behind him, and Obi-Wan finally notices he’s there. 

“Anakin, are you alright?” _No, no, definitely not! I’m right here, I can see you! Please see me!_

“There has been a change in plan…” _Is that his voice? Really? It’s so…. dark._ Then his alter ego reached out with the force and shoved one of the speeders into the lava. “Sorry. You will not understand what I have to do to end the clone war.” 

The look on Obi-Wan’s face shattered Anakin’s heart. He stepped forward, looking like he was going to reach out. 

“You will try to stop me.” Then the son moved, and Anakin wanted to leap towards Obi-Wan, to protect him, but he was a ghost. He could do absolutely _nothing._

Red lightning streaked from the Son’s fingers, colliding into Obi-Wan’s back. He let out a half-scream, half-groan, and collapsed onto the hard stone. 

Anakin froze. Qui-Gon’s ghostly form rushed over to his Padawan, but Anakin stood stock still, staring at the scene in front of him. 

_Look at him.. me. Look at me. Standing there, completely indifferent to the fact that I just- stood there._

“Anakin, why?” This from Obi-Wan, who has pushed himself up on his hands and knees. He’s shaking, Anakin notices. 

The fake Anakin puts on a fake concerned look, and simply says, “I have seen that it is the Jedi who will stand in the way of peace.” 

Then he gets on the speeder and putters out of the hole as Obi-Wan gets to his feet. 

The son is looking at Obi-Wan with a mix of hatred and….. apprehension? And then he says, “He’s mine now.” In an instant he’s transformed into his demonoid form, and has taken off into the skies. 

Obi-Wan watched him go. 

It took a moment before Obi-Wan collapsed to the ground, arms wrapped around his middle. He didn’t seem to be in too much pain, just anguish. 

Anakin slowly counted the seconds as Obi-Wan just sat there. It was almost three minutes later when he suddenly jerked back to life. He was mumbling. “Gotta call Ahsoka….” 

“I didn’t think about that!” Qui-Gon gasped, as Obi-Wan fumbled for his comlink. 

“Think about what?” Anakin asked. 

“How do you think evil you and the son are going to get off the planet?” 

Anakin freezes. _Ahsoka’s still on the ship._

“Come on!” Qui-Gon grabs his wrist, and there is an odd rushing sensation, and suddenly they’re standing next to the ship. 

Disoriented from the quick change in scenery, Anakin barely notices the evil version of himself zooming closer on the speeder. 

_Don’t hurt her, you….._

The evil Anakin gets off the speeder, and stalks aboard the ship. Pure milliseconds later, Ahsoka literally _falls_ out of the ship. _She was hiding on the ceiling. Obi-Wan commed her in time. Thank the stars._

Ahsoka creeps to the speeder and hops aboard, revealing the part she stole from the ship to prevent it from flying just as an enraged roar comes from the shuttle. She pulls away and heads in the direction of where Obi-Wan is stranded. 

Anakin can tell that Qui-Gon wants to follow them, but he feels that it is important to stay, to see what happens to him. He nods at Qui-Gon and the man disappears. 

———-

Anakin barely listens as the Son and himself talk about how to defeat the father and Obi-Wan. He knows he can’t try anything while the Son is still there. 

But when the Son leaves, he stalks up to himself, and smacks him- _hard._

Oh, well, tries to smack him. His ghostly hand goes right through his evil self, who makes no notice of the ghost sticking a hand through his face. 

“What did he show you?” This from the father, who has suddenly walked between the two Anakin’s. 

“I have seen what I become, and I cannot let that happen.” _What I become? What the kark does that mean?_

“My son broke the laws of time and showed you what you should never have seen. If you are to bring balance, what you have seen must be forgotten.” The father raised a spindly finger and touched it against the evil Anakin’s head, who’s eyes began to roll back. 

Real Anakin began to feel dizzy, too, but couldn’t help a smile gracing his face. _I’m going back._

“Oh, how I wish it.” Anakin jerked, and realized the father was looking at him. The bout of dizziness cleared, and Anakin frowned. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Anakin asked. 

“I can bring the good back to your body, but I cannot bring your mind back to it.” The father explained. 

“That doesn’t make sense. So, what, I’m going to be evil like this forever?” 

“I cannot stop whatever has been done to you. I am protecting your friends, for they are not ready, the galaxy is not ready, it will never be ready, but I can give it time.” 

Anakin still wasn’t entirely understanding. “What did he do to me?” 

“He split your soul. Set a future in motion. I don’t know if it can still be stopped. I doubt it. My son is determined, that’s for sure. But if anyone is to stop it, it will be your friends. They radiate with the light side. I sense…. that they, particularly your Master, have a very important part to play in this universe.” Anakin paused, feeling apprehensive. 

“I know. I can sense it too. I try to keep them safe, but… how can I do that if I’m not even…. living?” 

“Watch over them, Chosen one, in the good times…. and the bad. That is all you can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I take a sabbatical from this fic so I could learn how to use HTML? Yep. Y’know, when you’re a half-ghost angsty Jedi, you kind of need them. 
> 
> I don’t know if you’ve noticed (you probably have) that my FAVORITE Obi-Wan trope is about how important he is to the galaxy like the dude (by proximity due to him keeping Luke safe) pretty much saved the universe! And there’s a quote, from Wild Space by Karen Miller (great book by the way) where in a conversation between Mace Windu and Yoda, this happens.
> 
> “‘Yoda, how many times have you said it? Obi-Wan has a destiny as important as Anakin’s. If something happens to him- if we should lose him—‘ Yoda nodded, as the weight of the hazy future tried to crush him. ‘Even with the Chosen one, the force may never be re-balanced.’ He finished heavily.” 
> 
> LIKE HONESTLY. ITS SO COOL. (Also you should all read wild space it’s Obi-Wan and Bail Organa go on a field trip and nearly die several times while Anakin is whiny about things halfway across the galaxy and Mace and Yoda chat about destiny a lot and stuff.)


End file.
